destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault of Glass
Vault of Glass is a raid located on Venus. It first became available on September 16, 2014. Guide The Spire There are three zones that must be activated and protected simultaneously. The best way to do this is split the raid group into three groups of two members and each group activates and protects one zone. The zone can be activated by standing in the circle for a few seconds. Once the zone is activated, the Guardians must defend it from Vex, but do not need to stay in it. When all three zones are activated, a message will appear stating "the spire is forming." The zones are visible from each other, so it is possible to provide support for other groups if they are having a tough time. The zone at the top near the gate is typically the easiest to defend, so the two group members who are defending the top Sync Plate should help the others when possible. But one member should stay at the top. Pretorians, upgraded minotaurs, will spawn with Void shields here, flanked by various other Vex. The Templar Phase 1 After moving into the vault, the team will come to a ledge. Dropping down from it will spawn The Templar. At this point, he cannot be damaged. There will be a machine that the team must defend from waves of Vex. After completing this, defend two machines from oncoming Vex. The team will receive a message that "a horde is coming," which will spawn many Fanatics (distinguishable by their green aura). When the Fanatics are killed, a green aura will appear on the ground that must be avoided. Walking into the aura will mark the Guardian. The Templar will occasionally use a skill that will damage all marked Guardians. The mark can be cleared by walking into a fountain of light in the middle of the room. Finally, defend all three machines from oncoming Vex. Phase 2 After all machines have been successfully defended, the team will receive a message to "kill the oracles." The Templar can still not be harmed. Oracles will continue to spawn for a while. They will be supported by Hobgoblins. When enough Oracles are dispatched, the next phase will start. Failing to kill an Oracle will mark the Guardians, similar to before. Phase 3 A relic will spawn in the middle of the room. One Guardian can pick up the relic, which will give that guardian a shield weapon while it is held. It can also cause massive melee damage to Vex when used. When the relic is picked up, The Templar will spawn. He fires Void missiles, and has a very powerful melee. He also has a shield that is immune to all conventional attacks. To remove the shield, the relic super power must be used. When his shield is taken down, Guardians may be surrounded by a red globe. The globe must be destroyed in a short period of time, or it will kill the Guardian inside. If the Guardian leaves the globe without destroying it they will also be killed, therefore it is not recommended to be in the air when the orbs spawn as this will likely force the Guardian out of the globe. After removing the shield the Templar will attempt to teleport, the location that he teleports to will be marked with a red ring. if a Guardian stands in this ring the teleport is canceled. It is important to note that canceling a teleport will spawn Minotaurs. The guardian with the relic should concentrate on the adds, as killing them will give bonus super energy. Oracles will also spawn during the fight. Failing to kill them again marks the Guardians. The relic has the ability to remove the mark from the whole fireteam. The Grenade for the Guardian is replaced by a temporary shield that functions similarly to the Defender's Force Barrier. This shield barrier also cleanses the Negation Mark and also blocks all incoming attacks. If the Templar is not killed, he will eventually go Enraged. This occurs at some point after 10 minutes of fighting. Wile Engraged the spawn rate of all adds is increased, and minotaurs spawn constantly, and the Templar will use the Ritual of Negation more frequently. Gorgon's Maze There are two Chests in this maze, the First is to the left after you get to the bottom at the start of the maze. you will have to scale a short portion of the wall and go through a short tunnel. The second Chest is found by hugging the right wall of the Maze. The team must work their way through a gauntlet of unkillable mobs, without being seen. If any member of the team is seen, all members die and must start the maze from the beginning. After passing the mobs, there will be a large canyon in which rock platforms will appear and disappear in a specific order. The team must work their way across the canyon using these platforms. The Gate Next is a room with a Gatekeeper and Hobgoblins. Kill everything. There are two portals and a column in this room. Activate one of the portals by standing in the circle. A few Guardians should enter the portal, and some should stay out, as there will be Vex on both sides. The group that stays back needs to defend the portal and the middle column from the Vex, and the group that goes in needs to kill a Gatekeeper and retrieve a relic. The group that goes in must act quickly as the screen will slowly turn black as time progresses as long as they are in the portal. Once the relic is retrieved, the group needs to exit the portal. The Guardian with the relic can hold the grenade key to bring the vision back to normal at any time. The Guardian with the relic should accompany a small group into the second portal. The player with the relic should keep everyone's vision clear, and the rest of the group in the portal must kill a Gatekeeper and retrieve a second relic. Once the relic is retrieved, the group must exit the portal. When back in the room, both relic holders must use their super powers on the column. The column will then disappear, Atheon, Time's Conflux will appear, and both relics will disappear. Atheon, Time's Conflux Shortly after appearing, Atheon will teleport three Guardians into one of the portals. The Guardians inside the portal will appear near a relic, which one Guardian should take to clear everyone's vision. Seven Oracles will spawn, one at a time, and must be killed. When all Oracles are killed, the fireteam will receive a buff called Time's Vengeance. This buff will increase damage dealt to Atheon, and charge all supers and grenades in two seconds. The Guardians outside the portal should open the portal the others have been teleported into, so they can get out, while also killing additional Vex. When all Guardians are outside the portal, all damage should be concentrated on Atheon. The relic's super attack is very strong against Atheon. When Time's Vengeance runs out, three more Guardians will be teleported into a portal, and the process must be repeated until Atheon is defeated. Its very important that 3 people specialize in portals and the other 3 specialize in gatekeeping, so break your group into two teams. Portal Team: This team need insane teamwork, so you'll want people with mics on this team if at all possible. When not in a portal, they should be helping to dps the boss down and heading to the back the room (where you start). The furthest 3 players from the boss when he opens the timestream will be the portal team, so you can control who goes. 1 person on this team should be designated as the shield bearer, and pick up the relic and call out which portal to open (Red/Mars or Green/Venus) as soon as possible. Inside the portal they are responsible for meleeing down the enemies and cleansing the other 2 people in the portal team. This player must also be extremely careful, if they ever die it means you will most likely wipe. Even if someone else picks up the relic, the cleanse starts a new cooldown. The other two are oracle hunters, they should start by throwing their grenade and super at the minions that spawn and then focus down the oracles in the order they appear. Additionally, they need to stay next to each other so that 1 cleansing will cover both of them. If you're screen is going black, calmly call out for a cleansing. Sometimes you will not be able to kill all the minions in the portal before too many oracles spawn. If this happens, call out for a rush and run by the remaining enemies while strafing down the oracles as they spawn. Once you've killed all of the oracles the entire team receives a buff, go through the portal. The shield bearer has to be the last one through, and everyone should walk though (running or jumping will not work and you will still be in venus/mars). You will need 1 more cleanse after going through the portal. The buff makes supers and grenades have a 1 second cooldown and you deal much more damage. I found grenades to be the most effective with 1-2 shots between throws to maximize dps. The shield bearer should launch the super as it does pretty good damage and resets quickly thanks to the buff. When the buff runs out, he will send the three furthest players from him back through the timestream so you will need to return to the back as well. Gatekeeper Team: Their main tasks are to ensure the portal is up as soon as possible, and to kill and supplicants that are near the portal (nothing worse than the portal team coming back straight into an exploding supplicant and wiping). As soon as the shieldbearer calls out which side they're in, open the respective portal (red/mars is the left portal, green/venus is the right one) and make sure all nearby supplicants are dead. We found that standing on top of things prevents the supplicants from exploding on you, but they will still shoot you. If everyone on the gatekeeper team is dead you automatically lose as the portal team is lost in time. When the supplicants are dead and portal is open, return to dpsing the boss. This is a battle against time so every hit counts. After he enrages, he will spawn many more supplicants, making a wipe much more likely, so try to finish as quickly as possible. 'List of Rewards: '(to be updated) * Found Verdict, Legendary Shotgun * Thunderlord, Exotic Shotgun * Hard Light, Exotic Auto Rifle * Light of the Great Prism, Legendary Titan Class Mark * Shattered Vault Cloak, Legendary Hunter Class Mark Trivia *Gaming clan PrimeGuard was the first to finish the Vault of Glass raid on the afternoon of September 16, 2014. Each person had nearly 1,000 kills each and 1,600 deaths all together. *Prior to Destiny's release, there were several misconceptions about the difficulty of the Vault of Glass. Eric Osborne stated that he and his team "spent over 45 minutes just cracking the entrance." Luke Smith clarified that the group probably "had some communication issues," adding that "once your group understands how to open the Vault, it's not going to take anywhere near 45 minutes." Eric also claimed that during a playtest, a group of players was not able to complete the raid even after sixteen hours. Luke clarified this also by saying that those particular players were not given any help or advice about the gameplay or the raid's mechanics and that once a group understands the encounters, it shouldn't take longer than three hours to complete. References ja:ガラスの間 Category:Raids